Loved
by exalda
Summary: Naruto dosen't think he's loved. Sasuke proves him wrong. Yaoi, Sasnaru, lemon, angst, and fluff.


**Authors note: **Yes I have posted this before, but I'm posting it again because it's been edited and now officially better. I want to thank **Nude InuYasha** for editing this, it is way better, so thank you. You totally rock. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Lets see… Are there any episodes where Sasuke and Naruto have smexy angsty boy sex… no? Then I don't own it. Damn. L

**Naruto pov**

Naruto kept his head high as he walked past the villagers, making it seem as though he didn't give a damn about the hateful glances they gave him, or the hurtful remarks they shouted at him, But that's all he was doing, making it **seem** as if it didn't bother him, as if with every remark they made his strength didn't just die a little, and with every glare the stabbed him with, he didn't feel the ache in his heart. He was alone, even now when he had all his friends, he was still alone.

People cared for him he knew that much but did they actually love him? "Monster!" Naruto ignored the pain he felt and kept on walking. Finally he reached his house. Such a cold place he thought as he opened his door. Naruto walked to his kitchen and started cooking some ramen. He had skipped eating out with Sasuke and Sakura, after training, even though they were going to go to his favorite ramen place.

Sakura had asked him if he was okay, and he said, he was just tired. Sasuke didn't say anything. He never did. That sent a pang through his heart. Sasuke was his best friend but it didn't seem as if he cared for him at all. Even though Naruto loved him.

His ramen was done. He poured it into a bowl, but he didn't eat it, he just stared at it, because It had just dawned on him, he would never be loved, He could love all he wanted but he would never be loved back, no matter how much wanted to be. Something dripped into the ramen. A tear? He was crying, after so long of holding it in he was crying.

The ramen dropped from his hands and he heard it crash somewhere in the distance. Then he fell to his knees, and just cried. His whole body shook with the tears he wept, he was lost, he had lost all his surroundings, but he didn't care, and that's probably why he didn't hear some one walk into his kitchen.

**Sasuke pov **

Something was up with Naruto, and he wanted to figure out what it was. The blonde loved ramen, but he didn't want to come with him and Sakura to go get some, so of course it was only natural for him to be worried about his dobe. Yes his dobe. Naruto was his, even if Naruto didn't know it yet, because Sasuke loved Naruto, and wanted Naruto, and Uchihas always got what the wanted. That's how he ended up his where he was, standing in the doorway of Naruto's kitchen, watching his usually hyper blonde crying. Without thinking he dropped to the floor beside Naruto and hugged him.

**Naruto pov**

He gasped as two arms encircled him, making him stop crying instantly. "Shh, please don't cry Naruto, please don't cry," Naruto gasped again at the whispering voice. It was Sasuke, and he was holding him. Naruto felt himself being turned around to meet a pair of black eyes, filled with concern. "Naruto are you all right?" He didn't know what to say.

The guy he loved, the one he thought couldn't care less about him, was holding him, and wondering if he was all right. So he answered in the only way he could. He kissed him. It was a shy quick kiss, but it seem to start a whole lot more, because Sasuke gave him another kiss, a fierce, kiss, a kiss where Naruto could do nothing but respond.

Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance so Naruto gave it to him. There was a battle of tongues, as soon as they explored each other's mouths, they broke the kiss so they could get some air. Sasuke started attacking Naruto's neck. Licking, kissing, Biting, This all brought little mewls from Naruto, he had never been in such bliss.

Him and Sasuke were- WAIT A MINUTE! "S-Sasuke, stop please". Sasuke stopped and looked at his little kitsune. "What is it?" "Why are you doing this I mean-" "Isn't obvious dobe I love you." "Y-you do?" "Duh, now just shut up." He started kissing Naruto again, but he didn't mind, Sasuke loved him. He felt himself get picked up and carried to his bedroom, all the while still being kissed.

He was laid down on the bed, and the kiss ended, making wish for the contact. He looked up to see where Sasuke was and gasped at the sight of Sasuke just pulling off the last of his clothes, exposing a huge erection. Naruto knew they were going have sex, and wondered just how that was going to fit. Sasuke must have sensed his worry and leaned down to give Naruto a light kiss an his lips. "Its okay don't worry" So he didn't.

Sasuke removed Naruto's cloths, skimming his body as he did so, which resulted in a lot of little mewls coming from Naruto. Once they were both naked Sasuke sat on the bed next to Naruto and just watched him. "Sasuke what's wrong?" he smiled but said nothing. Then he gave a slow tender kiss. "ahh!", Sasuke's hand had snuck to Naruto's erection, taking him in surprise. He stroked up and down, slowly agonizingly, making Naruto whimper. "S-Sasuke?" He just smirked.

He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Naruto's erection and some pre- come , earning more mewls out of him. He sped up faster and faster. "Sasuke Im gonna!- " He stopped and Naruto let out a sound of disappointment. "Sasuke why'd you stop?" Sasuke held out two fingers to Naruto, "suck." Naruto did as he was told. Oh how Sasuke wanted to come at the sight before him as he watched Naruto suck his fingers.

Sasuke let out a moan. Naruto was finished, so Sasuke went in between Naruto's knees, making them spread wide. He positioned his finger at Naruto's entrance. "Ready?" Naruto nodded. He pushed his finger in there fast, and then waited for Naruto to situate himself. Once he gave him the go, Sasuke started moving his finger in and out. "Sasuke!" He added another finger, and started stretching him out. Once he was sure he was ready he pulled his fingers out, and filled him with his erection. "Ngh, N-Naru- to, your so tight!"

Sasuke went slowly at first, but then he found that special spot, that sent Naruto into complete bliss, and started pounding him in the same spot, over and over again. Naruto came quickly, calling out Sasukes name, with Sasuke himself, following.

They lay there like that for a while, then Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. "Sasuke you do love me right? "Of course I do dobe." Naruto smiled. "I love you too." They smiled at each other then kissed. For the first time in a long time, Naruto Was happy, because he realized he was loved.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
